Will i am
|full name = William Adams |nationality = America |residence = California, America |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} William Adams (born ), known professionally as will.i.am (pronounced ‘Will-I-am’), is an American rapper, singer, songwriter, record producer, DJ, actor and television personality. He is the founding and lead member of the hip hop group The Black Eyed Peas. As a solo artist, will.i.am has released four solo albums, beginning with Lost Change, released in 2001 through Atlantic Records. His second solo outing, Must B 21, was released on September 23, 2003. The track "Go!" was regularly used as the theme for the NBA Live 2005 and Madden NFL 2005 seasons. The third album, Songs About Girls, was released on September 25, 2007. He released his fourth studio album, #willpower, in 2013. As a music producer, will.i.am has produced music for other artists including , Michael Jackson, Justin Bieber, , , Miley Cyrus, David Guetta, , Rihanna, Lady Gaga, , , , Nicki Minaj, , and . In collaborations and with the , he has a total of 41 top-40 entries on the UK Singles Chart since 1998, and has sold 9.4 million singles in the UK. Early life William James Adams was born in Eastside Los Angeles, and was raised in the Estrada Courts housing projects in the Boyle Heights neighborhood, where he and his family were among the few African Americans living in a predominantly Hispanic community. Adams has never met his father, William Adams Sr. He was raised by his mother, Debra (née Cain), who encouraged him to be unique and to avoid conforming to the tendencies of the other youths in his neighborhood on the east side of Los Angeles. To encourage his musical career, she sent him to public schools in affluent West Los Angeles. While attending John Marshall High School, he became best friends with Allan Pineda (stage name apl.de.ap), who would also be a future member of The Black Eyed Peas. Personal life In December 2010, will.i.am said that he suffers from , a disorder common among musicians who have been exposed to loud music for prolonged periods. In April 2013, he stated that he has . He's also vegan. As the nephew of former NFL player , who played for the and , will.i.am spent a large part of his life looking up to his uncle as a role model. On June 22, 2009, gossip blogger Perez Hilton accused will.i.am and his entourage of assaulting him in Toronto after the MuchMusic Video Awards, a charge will.i.am denied in a video posted on his blog. No further action was taken. He is also a fan of , a German football team, as he visited the in Munich to watch one of their matches. He was also featured in one of Bayern's videos on their YouTube channel. Discography Studio albums *Lost Change (2001) *Must B 21 (2003) *Songs About Girls (2007) *#willpower (2013) Category:YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views